A Hurtadillas
by MissLouder
Summary: Kardia sabe que es un hecho casi imposible ocultarle algo a Dégel, y más cuando éste se tropieza con una conversación bastante interesante. Participación de Manigoldo.


Notas: Para empezar debo mencionar que mi gusto por el amor de Escorpio &amp; Acuario siempre estará reclinado a los hermosos acuarianos de _ukes._

Pareja: Kardia x Degel.

Advertencia: Lime ^^

* * *

**A Hurtadillas**

Kardia x Dégel.

_¡Feliz navidad, Julieta!_

—¿Qué lees, Dégel?

Era lo último que le había dicho.

—x—

La mañana había comenzado como un guiño primaveral, propio de esas tardes de verano donde el sol se tomaba un día de vacaciones reduciendo el intenso calor que proporcionaba en toda su estación. La brisa siendo agitando los alrededores, acompañada del suave canto de los gorrones posar sobre su ventana, declinaban que esa tarde iba a ser una de las mejores en mucho tiempo.

Dégel con su cabello hecho una revuelta y frotando sutilmente sus párpados para despabilarse un poco, se percató de ese lienzo tropical cuando había abierto su ventana. Ese paisaje le captó los sentidos unos segundos, para considerar la cálida idea que era lo más fascinante.

Como se lo imaginó, su mañana inicio bastante calmada. Tomó una taza de café preparada por unas de las doncellas que servía en su templo y salió a las afueras con un libro bajo su brazo. Si algo quería hacer ese día, era disfrutar de ese teatro con una lectura de por medio.

Caminó un poco con su armadura puesta y su cabello totalmente arreglado. Tenía sus gafas en su mano derecha, pasando por el cuarto templo sin problemas, encontrándose al santo de Virgo en el trayecto para ir a los jardines del Santuario.

—Buenos días, Dégel —saludó cordialmente.

—Buenos días, Asmita —Realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza dando una pequeña sonrisa. Ese día extrañamente había amanecido de buen humor, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por el santo más intuitivo.

—Parece que hoy estás de buen humor, Dégel —alejó Virgo con una tranquilidad expectante—. ¿A qué se debe?

Dégel se lo pensó un minuto, y siendo sincero consigo mismo no había razón de su cargado humor.

—Tiempos de paz, quizás —respondió pasándole por un lado, colocándole la mano en el hombro de Asmita—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi una mañana similar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que Asmita permitió extender, no podía verlo, pero podía apostar que Dégel estaba sonriendo.

—Entonces, queda de nuestra parte disfrutarla. —respondió finalmente y Dégel reanudó sus pasos dejando atrás una sonrisa.

Después de encontrar el lugar perfecto para proseguir su lectura, saltó sobre la rama de un árbol con disposición perfecta de hacer su estadía acogedora. No quería tener interrupciones y sabía que a esa altura con las hojas a su alrededor, hacían pasar su presencia casi invisible.

Abrió el libro en su regazo empezando a leer esa lectura que a tardes horas de la noche había abandonado.

Había avanzado quizás unos siete capítulos, para cuando se percató que ya iba más de la mitad del libro y a penas lo había comenzado ayer. Se había sumergido bastante en la lectura, y no era para extrañarse, todo estaba tal cual al santo de Acuario le gustaba. Tenía intenciones de proseguir, para cuando escuchó una risa bastante discordante y exagerada. Después de agudizar un poco su oído, se dio cuenta que eran dos carcajadas y no una, las que había irrumpido el silencio.

Captó con rapidez la fuente del ruido y para ser sinceros no le extrañó ver a esas dos presencias juntas. Kardia y Manigoldo caminaban cerca del árbol donde él se encontraba, debido a la poca capacidad de controlar el tono de voz de esos hombres, Dégel podía escuchar perfectamente lo que estaban hablando.

—¡¿En serio?! —Alzó la voz Manigoldo, reanudando una vez más su exuberante risa—. ¡De seguro el viejo si te colgará de las bolas cuando se entere!

Eso llamó la atención de Dégel, quien seguía con la vista en su libro hasta que escuchó esa oración. Buscó el rostro de Kardia esperando una explicación, y gracias a las aberturas entre las ramas lo encontró fácilmente.

—No me preocupa lo que diga el viejo, para ser sinceros —escuchó la voz de su compañero.

—¿Y cuándo nos preocupa realmente? —Manigoldo volvió a reír contagiando también al Escorpio. Los santos caminaron un poco más, haciendo que la vista entre Dégel y ellos fuese perfecta.

Acuario observó como Kardia se encogió de hombros, agazapándose en la tierra para recoger una manzana que había rodado hasta sus pies. Dégel sabía que se referían al Patriarca, se preguntó a sí mismo que le molesto más: Otra falta por parte de su compañero de armas o la falta de respeto al referirse al Patriarca como "viejo".

—Pero si me preocuparía, sí Dégel llega a enterarse.

Oh. Eso volvió a captar la atención de Acuario.

—Si se entera que le oculte _eso_, estoy seguro que la ira del viejo, sería el menor de mis problemas.

Dégel arqueó una ceja bastante intrigado.

—Bueno, no tiene por qué enterarse —respondió Manigoldo deteniendo sus pasos con las manos en la cintura—. Aunque a las personas como Dégel son a las deberían prohibirse hacerlas enojar —Se tomó un segundo para volver a sonreír y continúo—: Pero parece que tú tienes una gran capacidad de sacarle de sus casillas. ¿Lo has visto hoy?

Kardia soltó una carcajada con la manzana obstaculizando el sonido, provocando que se distorsionara para cuando llegó al oído de Dégel, si dijo algo estaba seguro que no lo había escuchado. Cerró el libro y se dispuso a escuchar con más atención esa conversación.

—No, no me habla —respondió con simpleza—. Tuvimos una discusión hace dos días, creo que me odia.

Escrutando todo con atención, Dégel recobró parte de su memoria. Cierto, estaban peleados. Había olvidado ese detalle, no porque no le importara Kardia, sino porque al final siempre terminaría disculpando su falta.

—Me extraña que no te haya enviado a Siberia por correo. —concedió Manigoldo con una sonrisa—. Eso deja mucho decir de Dégel.

Volviendo a reír, Kardia extendió los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. De hecho pareció sonar como un carraspeo, si Acuario no le conociera lo suficiente.

—Gracias, maldito cangrejo. Este era el punto donde me brindabas palabras de consuelo —Manigoldo compartió la sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por el hombro mientras su compañero observaba con dedicación el mordisco impreso en la manzana—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que deja mucho que decir de Dégel?

—Claro, no hay nadie mejor que él para portar la armadura de Acuario si puede soportarte sin problemas. Creo que la mayor prueba para probar la tranquilidad que debe poseer el usuario de Acuario, es esa. Soportar a Escorpio sin perder la cabeza.

Sin contener otra sonrisa, los involucrados en esa oración, compartieron la misma sonrisa. Aunque sabía que los motivos de soportar a Kardia eran otros, y ambos lo sabían.

—Que no te escuche el asocial —Observó Kardia a su amigo—. Mira que ese hombre es menos cuerdo que Dégel, a mí por los menos, me escucha cuando intento excusarme.

—Ya perdió el tacto de "protegerme". — Manigoldo mantenía la sonrisa—. Ya me ha envenenado repetidas veces.

—A veces admiro en cómo, ya sabes, prefieren apuñalarnos y dejarnos vivos, que matarnos —contestó Kardia observando el coliseo de entrenamiento que, en esa posición, la vista era perfecta. Tenía una mano en su torso y su característica sonrisa, pero su mirada pasó a tener ápice de tristeza—. Últimamente todo lo que hago, parece molestarle. La última vez, nuestra discusión fue tan fuerte que el Patriarca tuvo que intervenir.

—El viejo siempre intercede por nosotros, Kardia. No te lo tomes a pecho.

Kardia no respondió. Manigoldo lo zarandeó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Vamooos, escorpión infeliz! Deja esa maldita cara de despecho —Le observó sonriente parándose en frente de él—. Mira que si Dégel te odiara, ya te habría dado un escarmiento. Deberías pensar mejor en una manera de disculparte con él y arreglar las cosas entre ustedes.

El santo de Escorpio pareció pensarlo, hasta que arrojó la manzana al precipicio y se dio vuelta.

—Pasé por su templo esta mañana y no estaba —confesó empezando a caminar de regreso—. Creo que aún no quiere verme.

El rostro de Dégel empezó a mostrar signos de molestia.

—Como si la hielera huyera de ti —respondió Manigoldo siguiéndole el paso con los brazos cruzados detrás la cabeza—. Deja de llenarte la cabeza de esa porquería y espéralo hasta que regrese.

Esas palabras provocó que Kardia se detuviera en seco y Manigoldo ladeó la cabeza en confusión. Unos segundos más tardes, paso lo que tenía que pasar; no pudo contener más sus emociones, explotando repentinamente jalándose el cabello frustrado.

—¡Maldita sea, Manigoldo! ¡Si Dégel se entera me va a matar!

Manigoldo arrancó a reír pateando al mismo tiempo a su compañero.

—¡Cálmate que no se va a enterar! —Esa pequeña patada que le brindó hizo avanzar unos pasos más al santo víctima de su propio martirio—. Tú sólo actúa natural.

—Ese es el problema —Kardia seguía con las manos en el cabello y una mirada cobardíca—. ¡Dégel siempre se da cuenta cuando le oculto algo! Incluso si intento actuar natural me dirá: "¿Por qué actúas así?" o "¿Te pasa algo?" ¡Su manera de leer mis emociones es desesperante! —Su mirada se ensombreció, Dégel podía juzgar que hasta tenía ojeras—. Creo que mejor iré a confesarle todo, ya no soporto el estrés.

Empezó a caminar en dirección al santuario hasta que Manigoldo le agarró por la capa de la armadura.

—¡Cálmate, escorpión de mierda! —le dijo, mientras Kardia seguía moviendo los pies como si estuviese avanzando—. Ya veo porqué Dégel te descubre con facilidad —Manigoldo le soltó de la capa cuando éste se detuvo—. Mira, en parte es una buena decisión que acabes con este maldito problema de una vez por todas.

Dégel pareció interesado en eso. Quien diría que Manigoldo podría dar un consejo adecuado que no provocara más vandalismo.

—Pero espera a que él se dé cuenta, porque si le llegas "¡Dégel, no me mates!" te va a mirar con cara de "¿De qué carajos hablas?" y puede que empiece a considerar que estás perdiendo la cabeza, cosa que no es mentira, por supuesto.

Considerándolo, Escorpio se reservó las palabras. Dégel por su parte le pareció en cierto punto razonable, si él no estuviese escuchando.

—Ya. Bueno, vámonos —Volvió a retomar su postura. Manigoldo empezó a reír y terminó por seguirle.

Esperando a que desaparecieran de su vista, Dégel descendió del árbol para remontarse en su regreso. Y siendo más precavido, tomó el camino contrario de regreso al Santuario. Debe ser muy importante _eso_ que hizo Kardia, para ser capaz de quitarle el sueño. A pesar de toda esa situación rocambolesca, sabía que no debía crear situaciones y escenarios donde la información que recibió era sólo una raíz más no el tronco del árbol. Todo lo que podría pensar serían especulaciones. Sabía que debía aguardar el momento, pero a pesar de eso, sentía una incomodidad al respecto.

Llegó a los pies del monte de los templos e inició el ascenso. Sabía que estaba enojado con Kardia, y era por ello que se había sumergido completamente en la lectura; para abrir un espacio en su mente para las historias fantásticas, dragones, caballeros, doncellas en peligro, algo de filosofía y astrología para así reducir el espacio que abarcaba cierto caballero de Escorpio. Quizás fue por eso la sorpresa de Asmita por su buen humor, porque había pasado los dos últimos días con el entrecejo fruncido por su pequeña pelea.

Ya no estaba molesto en realidad, y se permitió pensar en su compañero unos segundos más. Quizás era mejor ir a buscarlo, ya que siempre era Kardia quien daba el primer paso para su reconciliación.

Llegó al octavo templo esperando conseguir allí a su protector y se detuvo bajo el pórtico.

—¿Kardia?

Se escuchó el sonido de un respingo o sorpresa, y unos pasos apresurados anunciaron el acercamiento del mencionado.

—Dégel… —mencionó sorprendido.

—Hola, Kardia —dijo un poco apenado. Era la primera vez que era él quien buscaba a su compañero después de una pelea. Se adentró al templo y notó el extraño nerviosismo que había visto en los jardines—. He venido porque...

—¡Te juro que te lo iba a decir! —Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza tumbando el libro que tenía en la mano—. ¡Por favor, no me odies más de lo que ya lo haces!

Hubo un pequeño momento estático, donde Dégel estaba pensando en cómo reaccionar.

—Kardia —Se quitó los fornidos brazos que le asfixiaban—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿De dónde sacaste esa absurda idea de que te odio?

Le dio tiempo a su compañero asimilar que ya había metido la pata. Sabía que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo por como diagnosticó su estado en el bosque, pero no creyó que fuese tan rápido. Ni mucho menos que se confesaría sin él montar presión.

—Escuché… una conversación —inició con recelo buscando con la mirada algo en el suelo, como si el rostro de Dégel fuese de alguna bestia monstruosa—. Donde le decías a Asmita que estabas empezando a odiarme…

Dégel alzó una ceja y contuvo su mano para no abofetearlo.

—Kardia… —llamó tomándole del mentón para que le mirase—. Estaba enojado por tu actitud esa noche. Es normal que digamos ese tipo de cosas cuando la rabia suele ser el motor que nos impulsa. Me desahogué con Asmita, así como tú te desahogas con Manigoldo.

—¡¿Nos escuchaste?! —Una gota le bajó por la sien.

Dégel no se refería a eso, pero se dio momento de disfrutar esas reacciones. No sabía porque estaba tan nervioso, esa no era su naturaleza.

—¿Escuchar? ¿De qué hablas? Me refería a…

—¡Esta bien! ¡Lo admito! —Volvió a abrazarlo—. ¡Yo fui quien se llevó nuevamente a Sasha del santuario a escondidas! —El Acuario sintió un tic en el ojo, eso explicaba ciertas rabietas del Patriarca—. Y… perdimos el báculo.

—¿Qué? —Dégel lo apartó por los hombros—. ¿El báculo de Athena?

—Sí… —tartamudeó nervioso al ver la penetrante mirada de su compañero.

—Pero la señorita Sasha puede invocarlo de nuevo, Kardia.

Negó la cabeza.

—Ya lo intentamos, y al parecer se le olvidó como hacerlo. O simplemente no puede.

Palpándose la cara dejando su mano allí unos segundos, Acuario consideró nuevamente la situación. Kardia siguió estático esperando una reacción _helada._ Lo que ocurrió después lo descolocó fuera de toda la fachada que se había creado en mente. Creyó que Dégel le golpearía a puño cerrado, pero sólo recibió un golpecito en la frente, y una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en los labios del Acuario.

—Está claro, que tu comportamiento debe ser castigado —Kardia se sobresaltó, ya que las palabras de Dégel eran como una caricia—. ¿Pero por qué estabas tan nervioso? No es que sea la primera vez que haces eso.

—Dégel… me lanzaste tu polvo de diamantes cuando quité el separador de tu libro...

Acuario recordó el suceso.

—Bueno… —Pensó unos momentos en cómo explicar su comportamiento de esa ocasión—. Estaba de mal humor, ese día tuve que tolerar tus niñerías e imprudencias todo el día y casi nos matan en la misión, sino fuera por la misericordia de los dioses.

Kardia empezó a reír nervioso masajeándola parte trasera de su cabeza.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó dubitativo.

Se presentó un pequeño silencio, donde Acuario preguntó:

—¿La señorita Sasha se arrepiente de esa escapada?

—¡Claro que no! —Esbozó una tierna sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡Logró montarse en la rueda de la fortuna que tanto quería subirse!

Dégel sólo se molestó en sonreír. Se acercó a su compañero y tomó su mano.

—Entonces no hay nada que perdonar.

—Dégel… —murmuró, atónito. Se abalanzó una vez más a los brazos de Dégel quien lo recibió esta vez—. ¡Eres el mejor Acuario que existe!

—¿Demasiadas contemplaciones? —Le sostuvo entre sus brazos—. Deberías recompensar mi gratitud.

Separándose con rapidez, Kardia extendió su mano hasta su compañero y volvió a sonreír.

—Lo haré ahora mismo.

Con una sonrisa, Dégel le tomó de la mano sin pensarlo demasiado. Sonrieron juntos y se adentraron al templo de Escorpio tomados de las manos con intenciones de ir a los aposentos de su protector. Donde un vez de haber llegado, Kardia no tuvo contemplaciones al tomar los labios gélidos con vehemencia.

Las armaduras pasaron de estar en sus cuerpos a estar en el suelo, sus cuerpos de estar separados a estar juntos, en esa pequeña cama individual donde Kardia sabía como jugar con las posiciones cuando poseía el cuerpo de Acuario. Sus gemidos eran celestiales, y sus jadeos eran tan ardientes que creyó que ese era su boleto al infierno. Incluso en el sexo ese Escorpio llevaba todo al límite, extralimitando las energías de ambos.

Terminaron exhaustos, con un ambiente perfumado por el fresco aire de Dégel. Antes de salir de la habitación compartieron una serie de besos discontinuos, Kardia seguía estando demasiado ansioso, y por obviedad, su compañero podía notarlo. Pero estaba bien así, no le incómodo porque también disfrutó de cada segundo a su lado.

Sus armaduras volvieron a tomar forma en sus cuerpos, arreglándose los cabellos y alistando su presentación para salir a las afueras del templo. En un momento de descuido, Dégel se sostuvo unos segundos de la pared para tomar un poco de aire, en un momento que Kardia buscaba sus botas.

Ciertamente su compañero le drenó un poco las energías con las que había despertado esa mañana. Recobró su posición respirando hondo, todo lo que rodeaba al santo de Escorpio… nunca sería fácil de controlar sin prácticas previas.

—¿Qué harás, Dégel? —le preguntó Kardia siguiéndole el paso afueras del templo.

—Terminaré de leer éste libro —Se agachó para tomarlo, que anteriormente había dejado caer—. Hoy la tarde es bastante agradable. Y deberíamos pensar en buscar algo de comida, no puedes vivir sólo de _eso_ y manzanas.

Kardia rió con fuerza caminando a su lado.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —respondió con las manos enlazadas detrás de su cabeza—. Digo, después de comer. No irrumpiré tu lectura. O al menos no por mucho tiempo ¿tres minutos te son suficientes? Es lo máximo que puedo soportar.

Dégel cerró los ojos intentado no reírse.

—Vamos. —contestó dándose vuelta, ocultado su no tan discreta sonrisa.

Después de comer un poco y volver recargar sus energías, terminaron en el mismo lugar que había elegido Dégel en un principio, pero esa vez la posición fue diferente. Se sentó bajo el árbol con Kardia recostado en sus piernas.

—¿Qué lees, Dégel?

—Es un libro de fantasía del siglo XV.

Al no recibir una respuesta de burla o cualquier otro comentario sarcástico, bajó la vista percatándose que Kardia había caído rendido al sueño después de formular esa pregunta. Eso le enterneció un poco, las horas de sueños que se habían facturado en la travesura con Sasha, se recobraron en las piernas de Acuario. Cerrando el libro unos segundos, se permitió dejarle un beso en la frente.

—Descansa, mi dolor de cabeza. Ya has hecho muchas jugarretas _a hurtadillas_.

**FIN**

* * *

Dedicación: ¡Feliz Navidad mi amada Gemela! Espero que pases una grandiosa navidad con todos tus seres queridos, que disfrutes de ese pequeño momento de unión en casa en esa celebre cena. ¡I love u, my Camus! Gracias por tu amistad el cual es un tesoro para mí, _prometo no perderlo… Pero no te aseguro nada si entra a mi habitación x'D…_ Eres un sol de persona, y me alegra compartir de ese brillo y calor que proporciona tu amistad. Un hurra a lo grande por nuestras maravillosas otp y pensamientos fúnebres sobre en como conquistar el mundo (¿?). Gracias por este medio año de locuras compartidas y travesuras mal hechas_ (o al menos las mias x'D, me siento como Kardia)_El próximo año será muchísimo mejor, y estoy segura que en nuestro viaje por el mundo en taxi será toda una aventura. Te deseo una maravillosa navidad y un próspero año nuevo, mi Camus.

Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer ^^


End file.
